shadowunleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kagimizu
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Shadowunleashed13 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 10:56, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Re:Featured User Hey, it's fine. I've been busy myself... which explains why I took so long replying. How do you feel about being Featured User? :I'm actually surprised, considering my general lack of activity as of late. # 1. Q) Do you feel that even with Sonic Boom video games failing, the sub-franchise still has a chance? :Definitely. The video games were undoubtedly the greatest advancement for experimental torture we've seen in the past decade. Based on the critics' raving reviews, I would be shocked if Sega didn't follow up on this psychological success that has already broken thousands of hearts across North America. (In other words, not really) # 2. Q) Speaking of Sonic Boom, what are your current thoughts on it as a whole (video games, cartoon, and comic)? :I'm not sure what to think of the games, but from watching gameplay, Rise of Lyric looks boring and Shattered Crystal seems like a decent platformer (and to clarify my answer to the previous question, I don't actually hate the games). I haven't read the comic yet but I'm expecting more Ian Flynn gold. As for the TV show, I love it much more than I thought I would. I'll definitely be keeping an close eye on the TV show, and a loose one on the comics. # 3. Q) What are you most hoping for in the next main-series Sonic game? :I know I've said in the past that I actually enjoy it when Sega experiments with Sonic, but after Sonic Boom, I hope Sonic Team won't follow in BigRedButton's footsteps and stray too far. I just want a good high-speed platformer, which is really the main reason I play Sonic games. That and the oh-so-joyous surplus of bounce pads. # 4. Q) If you could pick any fan-character you know of and put them in a canon Sonic game, what character would you pick and why? :To be honest, I have yet to see an OC that would fit in a Sonic game. Not to say that I haven't seen some really well-made fan characters. # 5. Q) Regardless of pairings or shipping or any of that, what two Sonic characters do you think would be able to come together and provide the most functional household, and why? :Sonic and chili dogs. Assuming it counts. # 6. Q) What would you think of a Sonic manga? :I thought we'd had Sonic manga in the past. But to answer your question directly, I'm not really a fan of manga. # 7. Q) How do you deal with it when you see people saying depressing or disparaging remarks about the Sonic franchise and its future? :I don't really have a problem when someone makes a comment like that. If they say it in an unnecessarily obscene or inappropriate way, then I might get a little peeved. # 8. Q) What are your thoughts on fan-created content and its place on SNN? :Fan-created content can be fun if done right. I share the popular opinion that it stays away from mainspace, but I would encourage more fan content in blogs and userspace. # 9. Q) Message Walls or Talkpages, which do you prefer? :I prefer the old talk pages because I'm used to them and the notifications for talk pages are separate from forums notifications, whereas with message walls it's harder to tell which notifications are forums and which are message walls. # 10. Q) You have to live in a household with your favorite and least favorite Sonic characters. How do you see that going? :I can already imagine the quality time I'd spend fishing with Big, but I'd probably end up getting jailed for Christopher Thorndyke's brutal murder. -- 18:17, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Yessir, ask away. -- 15:18, September 8, 2015 (UTC) ---- :1. Q) How do you feel about Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice being delayed? ::A) I think the delay itself seems to have been announced a little late. If the game is really so unfinished that it requires another year, shouldn't Sega have known about it earlier? To some degree, Sega seems to like rushed development despite having plenty of time, or botching a game despite an excess of time spent, so I'm hoping this extra year is not wasted. :2. Q) Do you think SEGA will release anything Sonic-related this year, given the delay? ::A) I think they're focusing on mobile games for now; I'm not expecting any other games. This also isn't the greatest time to release Sonic merchandise. :3. Q) What's your most memorable experience on SNN? ::A) For me, I don't think it was just one experience, but what made my time at the Sonic News Network so enjoyable was the abundance of little moments, the quirks of every person, the things we did together on chat, the competitions we started on mainspace, the blogs, the talk pages, the edit wars, the YouTube battles, even the little jokes or the drama... :4. Q) Do you read the comics? If so, what do you think of them? ::A) The best comic book series I've ever read. I really love Ian Flynn's writing, as well as the style of Archie artists like Yardley and Bates. :5. Q) What video game character would you most like to see get some development? ::A) Probably Knuckles, Sega doesn't seem to know what to do with him besides make him stupid. But if you mean in general, I want to see another game for Gordon Freeman. :6. Q) What's your favorite cartoon series? ::A) I'll have to say Steven Universe. It's not exactly aimed at older audiences so it can be a little immature at times; but it's got a certain charm, and it's obvious how much heart was poured into the characters and their interactions. Not to mention that it's a wiki writer's dream to have that sort of continuity. :7. Q) Do you spend any time on other Sonic-related wikis? ::A) I used to do a little at Mobius Encyclopaedia, but for the most part it's just SNN. :8. Q) Who would you say is the most despicable Sonic villain? ::A) I'm going to go with Archie/SatAM Robotnik, I couldn't stand that guy, especially his crazy smile. :9. Q) What RPG classes would you see some of the primary Sonic characters as? ::A) Sonic as a scout, Espio as a thief/rogue, Vector/Knuckles as the generic heavy Knights, and Tails as anything but a healer. Maybe Eggman Nega as an evil mage? :10. Q) What do you think would be the most amusing AU for Sonic? ::A) I'm going to be a killjoy and deflect the question because I honestly don't have a clue. Well, I'm surprised that I'm Featured User again, but I'm definitely not ungrateful. --Shadowunleashed13 (talk) 13:13, October 2, 2015 (UTC)